


Child Stars and Art Projects

by Madquinn13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Trash AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my childs teacher” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Stars and Art Projects

Abby couldn’t remember who talked her into going to that bar but she was very happy with the result. She was currently in the bathroom of said bar making out with this gorgeous twenty something year old, whose hands were currently on her ass. The younger woman was biting at her neck.

“Wanna go back to my place?” The younger woman asked. “I promise it smells better than this.”

“Sure.” Abby grinned at her, her head was slightly swimming from the drinks already. Abby followed her out into the taxi, hands already wandering on the younger girl. They were still making out during the ride, hands running over each other, Raven didn’t like to move her hand too far away from Abby’s thigh which worked out fine since Abby had her own hands were under Raven’s shirt scratching at her back and stroking at her skin. Abby was sucking on Raven’s pulse point when the cab slammed to a stop.

“We’re here.” Raven grinned throwing the cash at the driver before rushing out pulling Abby along. She had the blonde pushed against the door, kissing her as she searched through her clutch for the key. She knew it would be quicker if she stopped kissing Abby and actually looked but she didn’t want to stop. The blonde woman was addictive and Raven always guessed she inherited her mother’s addictive habits.

When Raven finally found her key they only made it two feet into the living room before they just fell on the floor, stripping each other of their clothes. Raven was pretty sure she ripped the shirt that Abby was wearing off completely. Abby got her back though and ruined her pants by popping the button and braking the zipper.

When all the damage was done, Raven had more hickies than she could count, Abby lost at least a pint of blood from the scratches on her back, not that she complained during it, this woman was so beautiful, and she was withering under her, begging her, Abby didn’t even feel the nails. She used the lip stick in the bathroom to draw on the mirror, her number before leaving in the morning.

Raven woke up on the living room floor, she was disappointed Abby was gone but oh well. She had an important day to prepare for.

…

That evening Abby was just setting the table when Clarke came in.

“What are you working tomorrow Mom?” She asked leaning on the island with her chin in her hands.

“I’m not, but I will be on call. Why planning a party?”

“Nope. Parent teacher interviews are tomorrow, I wondering if you were going to go.”

“Have you done anything that means I should?”

“No, but it would give you a chance to meet Ms. Reyes. She’s amazing Mom like the greatest teacher.” Clarke grinned just thinking about her.

“I’ll be there unless I’m called in. What about in art? No more graphic paintings that make me have to go talk to the consoler about getting you therapy?”

“I’ve been censoring my art to make the administration happy.”

“It’s only on the art you are graded on. You’re in high school Clarke, wait until college to express yourself with school.”

“I know.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

…

Abby was trying to find the classroom when she overheard some dads talking about how hot the science teacher was.

_Must be Ms. Reyes, no wonder Clarke grins so much._

When Abby entered the classroom she felt the blood rush from her head. Sitting on the desk talking to someone was Raven. From the other night Raven. The Raven that she covered her body in hickies, that clawed almost all the skin off her back.

She’s about to walk out when it’s clear that the teacher isn’t around when she hears one of the parents Raven is talking to.

“I have got to say Ms. Reyes you are amazing. My son has never cared about science so much before.” This is when Abby is noticed by Raven who politely excuses herself before going over to Abby.

“Are you stalking me know because if so I approve and how dare you steal my idea. If not, ignore the stealing my idea comment.” God she was so cute.

“I am here to speak to Ms. Reyes, my daughter loves her. Do you happen to know where she might be?”

“She might be wondering if her date for next week is still on with this gorgeous blonde she hooked up with.”

“How are you a high school teacher?” She started. “I swear if this is a joke I’m pissed.”

“I skipped a bunch of stuff, graduated high school at ten, did some online college courses, and got my first PhD at fifteen. I figured while I wait to see what I want to do for the rest of my life I might as well pass on the knowledge.”

“You’re serious.”

“You never said which one was your child.”

“Stop ignoring me. Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m a teacher here. To your child. Who is?”

“I slept with Dookie Hazard.”

“Who’s Dookie Hazard and who’s your child?”

“That fact that you don’t know makes it even more real.” She groaned but stopped to look at her. ‘Clarke Griffin. She’s my daughter.”

“Should’ve guessed.” When Abby raised an eyebrow Raven just smiled at her. “She’s smart and pretty too.”

“You never told me you were a teacher.”

“You never told me your last name.” Raven laughed. “Does this seriously bother you because I have envisioned taking you on my desk, in the longue, in the office?” She answered. “I really wouldn’t say no to anything you suggest. I wasn’t lying when I told you, best sex of my life.”

“Let’s just talk about Clarke. Her grades and what she needs to work on.” Abby was going to be strong and ignore the flirting and sexy talk with the very sexy lady.

“Clarke is my top student. If anything she should be in the advanced class.”

“Do you teach that as well?”

“I do.”

“Okay then. I’ll talk to her about it.” Abby smiled at her. “Okay we’re still on but I can’t promise more than that until I figure out how Clarke feels about this.”

“Sounds fair. You should probably go to talk to the art teacher she thinks Clarke is going to shoot up the school.” Raven informed her.

“Oh fuck. No. Not again.” Abby groaned. “We’ve been through this before.” She was about to leave but looked back at Raven. “I promise I’ll call. It was a great night for me too.”

“Well duh you had me all night.” Raven laughed.


End file.
